All I want is you
by AnimeLover1079
Summary: The story begins with a young barian named Vector he was stuck on a problem that he couldnt find an answer to it. But later does he know was that all he needed was a person in his life and he found out that person had to be a young beautiful human girl name Tori. He wanted to do anything just for tori to feel the same way as he does for her.
1. Chapter 1 New life

**Me~ HEYYY guys im l like so excited to have my very own page so that i can write out all my storys that i have been thinking about. So before we start the story there will be a little conversation going on between me and my dear friend mikasa say something to the people mikasa.**

 **Mikasa~ ...helo i guess**

 **Me~ really at least say something exciting to the people..**

 **Mikasa~ the story is about to begin..enjoy**

 **Me~ HEY i wanted to say that.. Now the story is going to begin please enjoy it!!!**

Chapter 1. The new life

It was when the war of the barian were over and everyone went back to normal and for the barian they found a place for them to stay at. It was big so they each got their own room and they went to heartland school still with yuma and his friend's they were trying to be nice to each other but...that wasnt going to happen.

Rio~ You stupid idiots, how could you do that to my doll!!!

Alito~ It wasnt my fault, vector and mizar did it also!!

Vector~ Oh so you had to bring us up also thanks alot alito!

Mizar~ Man it was me it was those two, they were fighting

Vector~ Yea cause alito couldnt stop going on and on about how he looks so...i had to punch him

Alito~ Yea which still hurt thanks to you

Rio~ I DONT CARE WHAT HAPPEN. All i want is a brand new doll right now..or else. /looks at them with an evil face\\\

/they all were scard\\\

Shark~ Okok rio calm down a bit ok, and by the way you have lots of other dolls in your room why you need another one??

Rio~ Cause you can't have to many dolls you know

Girag~ Here rio /gives a doll\\\

Rio~ Awww a brand new doll thanks girag..but i didnt ask you to get me one

Girag~ I know but they told me i should do it instead

Rio~ Who told you??

Girag~ /points and alito,vector,mizar they were hiding behind the wall all scard\\\

Rio~ Ohhh well thanks guys /smile\\\

Mizar~ Aaa thats god thats over with

Vector~ Yea remind me not to get her mad again

Durbe~ Guys!! /running towards them\\\

Sharks~ Whats up drube??

Durbe~ I have news..we got permission to go back to school.

/all shock\\\

Rio~ YESSSS!!! I can go back to school i can finally see tori yes!!

Shark~ Thats cool

Durbe~ Yea we can see yuma and his friends again, I just cant wait!!

Vector~ Hmm well we will have to see what will happen tomorrow.

The next day. At school

Yuma~ Ughh one more time please I will win this time kite!!

Kite~ Yuma just give up already i won like 5 times already, dont you know what give up means.

Yuma~ Nope!! And i will never give up till i win you hear me!!

Tori~ ...come on yuma you have no chances of wining you do know.

The bell rang. They went to class in class the teacher announces saying new students...you know who..

Yuma~ Alright new students yes

Kite~ Hope they can duel

Tori~ Hope there kind people and a girl..I need a girl friend

Yuma~ Whats wrong with us??

Tori~ Nothing is just that I need a girl in the group. Im like with guys all the time.

Kite~ Well try to wish that a girl walks in

The group enters

The teacher~ Let me introduces you to. Shark,Rio,Durbe,Girag,Alito,Mizar,Vector.

They all walk in and yuma,kite,and tori were shock

Yuma~ What the!!!

Kite~ How??

Tori~ Wow they are the new students

The teacher~ Ok then shark you will sit next to kite rio and girag you two will sit with each other mizar and durbe together alito with yuma and vector with..tori ok then now go and sit down.

They went to sit down

Shark~ Ugh why do i have to sit next to you of all people...

Kite~ Hpm well i wasnt the one who ask for this

Rio~ Aww man i wanted to sit with tori..I mean you good to girag is just that its been a while since I saw tori

Girag~ Yea I know I wanted to sit with alito but that didnt happen

Mizar~ Thank goodness i sat with you I didnt want to sit with someone eles

Durbe~ Yea thats true

Alito~ Hey Yuma its been a while has it

Yuma~ Sure was alito man i misses you guys. Wow im happh that your all back

Tori~ (Why does vector have to sit with me. I wanted rio aww man)

Vector~ (Hmm this girl doesn't want to talk with me at all)

Later when class ended

Rio~ TORI!!! I missed you so much!!

Tori~ I did alsi rio im so happy that your back

Yuma~ Yea im happy that everyone is here all back to normal...but who tho???

Durbe~ Well after the whole war thing was over we were granted a new life here

Yuma~ Hmm ok ok...yaaa I dont get it???

Shark~ Can see that yuma hasnt chance one bit huh?

Yuma~ I change im way stronger now and smarter to!!

They all laugh

Yuma~ HUH whats so funny??

Tori~ Yuma your not so strong you can hardly bet kite, and smart please

Yuma~ Tori im strong and smart well i was going oved board on that one...

Alito~ So your strong huh

Yuma~ Yea challenge me

Alito~ Alright then

Mizar~ Yea count me in to

Kite~ Me also

Shark~ Yea this will be fun

Girag~ Yea me too

Durbe~ Yup we have a challenge now

Vector~ Hmm well if every one is joining I think I will also

Tori~ Hey I have an idea. If you guys want why don't you do a royal double battle.

Yuma~ Whats that tori

Tori~ Its when each duler has two people and they all go against each other at the same time.

Yuma~ Ohh yea we should do that come on guys what do you say!?

They all agree

Tori~ Alright I will arrange the teams if thats ok with you guys??

Rio~ I will help also

All~ Sure

Later the time came and they waited for tori and rio to announce who was with who

Tori~ Ok so we got the teams ready and they are

Rio~ YumaMizar. DurbeGirag SharkKite. VectorAlito

Tori~ Thoes are the teams

Yuma~ Yea mizar were going to win this

Mizar~ Sure

Alito~ Why vector

Vector~ Shut up or you want me to punch you again

Alito~ Bring it on

Rio~ SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO

They stop

Tori~ ...ok lets begin the battle you guys

All~ READY SET GO!!!

 **Me~ Sorry to end it there guys, but hope you like it. What about you mikasa did you like it also??**

 **Mikasa~ Yea it was good just cant wait to read more and see what happens next**

 **Me~ Ugh I want to know who wins!!**

 **Mikasa~ ...uhhh but you already know??**

 **Me~ ...oh yea..but they dont know so-**

 **Mikasa~ Moving on.. Next time on All I want is to see her. Chapter 2-**

 **Me~ CHAPTER 2. STARTING TO DEVELOP FEELINGS**

 **Mikasa~ You took my line**

 **Me~ You did also**

 **Mikasa~ Ughh...**


	2. Chapter 2 Starting to develop feelings

**Me~ Welcome back to the story guys cant believe were about to see the battle and hows its going to end up**

 **Mikasa~ /yawns\\\ morning**

 **Me~ Come on mikasa be happy that its about to start**

 **Mikasa~ Story bout to begin enjoy...**

 **Me~ ...really...**

Chapter 2. Starting to develop feelings

Yuma~ Lets start this

Tori~ Ok now begin the match

They all started to duel...1 hour later

All~ Awww /big explosion\\\

Tori~ Ok I guess the match is over and it looks like no one won since-

Rio~ YUMA SHARK VECTOR, YOU IDIOTS!!

Yuma~ What??

Tori~ You guys had to make a huge move on each other??

Shark~ what is was the smartest thing to do

Vector~ /laughs\\\ Man that was funny

Rio~ ...im gonna kill you guys /start to run after them\\\

Tori~ Ugh wait guys

See them running for there lives

Mizar~ Ok now what??

Alito~ Well we see what happens next

Girag~ Well why don't we go to the park amd meet them there?

Durbe~ Sounds like a plan.

Tori~ Well it might take a while then

Kite~ We have time

Lated at the park with everyone

Rio~ Man im so tried /breathing heavily\\\

Tori~ Well you ran for a long time you know.

Yuma and vector laugh

Rio~ SHUT UP. Its cause of you two

Yuma~ Sorry rio

Mizar~ Vector what do you say

Vector~ ...???betted luck next time??

Tori~ No you say sorry vector

Vector~ Why should I??

Shark~ Just do it

Vector~ Fine...sorry

Rio~ Good then

Later at the barian house

Yuma~ Wow this place it huge!!!

Shark~ Well we are a big family

Rio~ Yea come on tori I lets go to my room

Tori~ Sure cant wait

Vector~ /laughing\\\

Mizar~ What are you planing on doing??

Vector~ Waht nothing..hehe

Alito~ (have a bad feeling)

In rios room

Tori~ Wow ita so pretty, I love your dolls rio there cute

Rio~ Thanks and this one it brand new cause vector alito and mizar ruin the old one

Tori~ How??

Rio~ By fighting

Tori~ Should of know thoes three

A knock was on the door

Rio~ Who is it??

No answer

Tori~ Hmm wounder what that was

Rio opens the door and buckets of paint fell down and got all over rio

Tori~ !!!!! Rio...This isnt good

Rio~ ... /walk down stairs with everyone\\\

They all saw rio with red blue green pink paint all over here and she had a very mad face on

Shark~ ...rio...your cover in..paint /this is bad\\\

Rio~ ...yes i know...

Alito~ Are you ok.?? /vector you idiot\\\

Rio~ /took a deep breath\\\ .?VECTOR IM GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!!!!

Vector~ /laughing very hard\\\

Durbe~ You..bet...ter run vector

Vector~ Huh. /looks\\\ oh crap.

Rio chase vector around and vector came back yelling

Vector~ HELP SHES GOT A KNIFE!!!

They try to stop rio from killing him

Tori~ Rio please calm down you need to get the paint off before yoh gets inside your skin

Rio~ ...fine I will go but vector you will get pay back later

Vector~ That was close- /gets hit\\\ Aww

Shark~ Thats what you get for doing that to her. You know she will be very angry

Vector~ But it was so funny.!

Later after rio got clean up

Rio~ /thinks\\\ Oh yes /laughs evily\\\

Durbe~ What are you going to do??

Rio~ Oh just something harmless he needs to learn

Durbe~ Ughh rio just dont make a huge mess ok

Rio~ Alright /leaves\\\

Later they were all together

Yuma~ Hey vector we should have a duel what you say?

Vector~ Sure why not.

Yuma walk to the door and vector along with tori behind him walk and rio flip a switch that open a piece of the floor and vector with tori fell down

Yuma~ ...what just happen??

Girag~ VECTOR!! TORI!!!! hey you guys ok

Rio~ /Laughs\\\ I cant believe he fell for it. I got my revenge!

Shark~ Umm rio I do hope you know that when you did that tori went along with vector inside the hole...

Rio~ ...TORI!!!! OH GOD TORI NOOO!!!

Kite~ Where does this hole leads to rio

Rio~ ...I don't know???

Alito~ Are you kidding me you didnt think this threw!!

Mizar~ Well we need to find them. Who knows whats down there??

With tori and vector. Both yelling till they got to the bottom

When they did vector was laying down on his back and tori laying on top of him..cute right..

Tori~ Awww that hurts bad

Vector~ Ughh your hurting me you know..

Tori~ Sorry /gets off\\\

Vector~ Dame what happen back there??

Tori~ I dont know. All I remember is that we were walking and then a hole appeared on the ground and we both fell into it.

Vector~ ...dame it was probably rio revenge for me..but how could you here also. I thought you and rio where buddy's?

Tori~ We are but I was behind you that she didnt see it.

Vector~ Well we better find a way out then if we want to go back with the others

Tori~ Ok but its so dark and scard down here. Where are we anyways??

Vector~ ...I actually have no ideal were we at??

Tori~ YOUR SAYING WERE LOST!!!!

Vector~ Well pretty much. But lets just try to find a way out.

They walk forward and when walking tori felt something grab her by the foot so she scream and fell towards vector. He turn around to see what she was yelling about and see that she grab his crest and cover her face on his chest.

Vector~ Tori you good.. /looking confused and worried\\\ (what the hell why do I fell happy what this!!??)

Tori~ Sorry..its..was just something grab me and I...got scard.. /finally noticed she was grabbing his chest\\\ (oh god what am i doing..but why do I like it..???!!)

Tori let go oh him and back up and vector just started at her

Vector~ Well we should keep moving on

Tori~ Yea your right (what was I thinking. Grabbing him but why) /she blush a little bit\\\

Vector~ (why the hell did I kinda enjoyed that. I barely know this girl..but) /blush a bit also\\\

 **Me~ Thats all of today guys hope you like it right mikasa??**

 **Mikasa~ Yea it was good..but I have a question why is this chapter called develop feelings. If he started doing that at the end of the chapter.???**

 **Me~ ... Have no clue. BUT leave it be alright. Im just so happy that tori and vector was blushing when they alone together!!**

 **Mikasa~ Yea but dont you think that tori might like someone else???**

 **Me~ STOP IT RIGHT THERE SHE DOES NOT AND FOR THE FACT IS THA-**

 **Mikasa~ Next time on All I want is her. Chapter 3. Hard thinking time**

 **Me~ Cant wait.. Vector x Tori for life**

 **Mikasa~ You havs others storys you know**

 **Me~ Ohh yea hpm.didnt think this threw??**


	3. Chapter 3 Hard thinking time

**Me~ Whats up guys aanndd welcome back to the story are you guys are you ready to read moreeee.**

 **Mikasa~ Really...this again just let the story get going.**

 **Me~ ...Fine the story is about to begin please enjoy..there happy**

 **Mikasa~ Ohh very happy**

Chapter 3. Hard thinking time

Vector~ Alright so where do you think we should go now??

Tori~ ...

Vector~ Tori??? You good.

Tori~ Hmm oh yea im fine

Vector~ Ok I giess so where do you think we should go now?

Tori~ Well I dont know theres two holes, and we dont know where each take us?

Vector~ ...want to go separate ways??

Tori~ Ugh ummm I dont know maybe no its

Vector~ Just say the word or are you scard

Tori~ What im not scard

Vector~ Well it seems like it

Tori~ FINE!!! Lets go separate ways then since you want to so much. BYE see you later /goes to one oh the holes and leave him behind\\\

Vector~ ...ok she actually did it man. Shes kinda strong for her age /goes a different way\\\

So when they left to each holes they were walking and walking for a while. Back with the others they were running around the house trying to find a way to get under the house.

Rio~ Oh my I hope tori is ok

Yuma~ What about vector?

Rio~ I can care less for him

Shark~ Rio come on just be nice and try to find another way to get down there

Rio~ Well where else can we find. I mean mizar, alito and girag are try to go down the trap I made.

Kite~ Hey guys what about here.

They went to where kite pointed and it was a hidden door under the stairs.

Yuma~ Lets try it

They enter the door and when they did it was dark till shark turned on the lights and tehy search around till yuma found a secret wall and he push it open and it was a tunnel.

Yuma~ LOOK!!! A tunnel this might lead us to where tori and vector are at.

Shark~ Good lets go in

Rio~ What are you crazy im not going in there its all dark and scary.

Kite~ Just come on rio we have to find them

Rio~ Sorry but no

Durbe~ Rio you want to save tori dont you. Well this is the only way so lets go

Rio~ Fine!! Only for tori not for vector

Yuma~ Deal!! Lets go

They went inside and was walking all the way. With vector

Vector~ Man its dark in here but... /thinks about tori\\\ Why am I thinking about her. I mean shes fine but I have this feeling that I want to be with her right now or...I want to be with her all the time and forever.

He hear a noise and he thinks its tori so he ran over there to see what it was but instead he bumps into yuma.

Vector and Yuma~ Ughhh what the

Shark~ Huh vector what are you doing

Vector~ Dont you see. Im trying to get out of here till yuma hit my head

Yuma~ You did it first!!

Shark~ No not that I mean wheres tori did you both fall down the hole??

Vector~ Yea we did but then a two tunnel came and we decided to go separate ways

Rio~ Are you kidding me!!! You left tori all alone!!! VECTOR YOUR SUCH AN A*!!

Vector~ I wouldn't be in this mess if you had of pulled tgat trap on me!!

Rio~ Well you started it first

Kite~ Ok enough stop arguing we need to go and find tori

Yuma~ Yea kites right we need to go and find her vector lead the way

Vector~ Alright lets go

With tori

Tori~ Where am I?? Man its so dark and scary. I think I shouldnt of left vector all alone. /the memory came back to tori grab vector chest\\\ Wait what was I just thinking right now...Im not falling for him or...am I?? (I mean he can be sometimes mean but usually hes kinda..) Cute /blushes a bit\\\

Tori was walking and then she heard footsteps and she thought it was vector so she went to find out when tori got there it was mices and lots of them. Tori was so scard she took a deep breath and yelled so loud everyone heard it.

Vector~ Huh...tori

Rio~ TORI WHERE ARE YOU!!!

Alito~ What was that???

Mizar~ Bet it was rio or tori

Alito~ Alright lets see if you can go down

Girag~ No the trap doesnt want to work anymore

Alito~ Well we have to go amd see if yuma and the others found anything

Mizar~ Fine

Shark~ What was that??

Kite~ I dont know but...where did vector go??

Yuma~ Huh hes gone

Rio~ You thunk he went to go and see what was that all about

Shark~ Maybe lets go and find out

With vector

Vector~ Tori..was that her or something else?? (Wait why am I so worried about her i dont even know her)

When he was running someone bump into him and vector fell down and someone on top of him

Vector~ Ugh my head hurts huh /looks up\\\

Tori~ ...Hmmm

Vector~ Tori your ok!!

Tori~ ...

Vector~ Hey tori you good?? /see shes not waking up\\\ crap I got to get her to the others

So vector pick up tori and he walk back to the tunnel he came from. When walking he saw yuma and the others

Yuma~ Hey vector did you find what is was??

Vector~ Yea it was tori

Shark~ Tori..ph is she ok-

Rio~ TORI!!! /pushes vector out of the way and grab tori\\\ TORI OH GOD IM SO SORRY PLEASE FOR GIVE ME!!!

Kite~ Whats wrong why she not responding??

Vector~ Well when I went to get her we bump into each other and I guess she got a concussion

Durbe~ Alrightwe need to get out of here and try to help tori

So they left and when they got back to the stairs and the others where there seeing them and alito told them what happen to tori and vector told them everything that happen. So later durbe did medical work on tori and it was a feel whiles later she woke up.

Durbe~ Hey tori your awake now finally

Tori~ Huh what happen

Durbe~ Well you bump into vector so many time I guess your head couldnt take it anymore so you got a concussion

Tori~ Vector huh how is his is he ok?!

Durbe~ ...vectors ok...tori you feelings alright I mean it just seems right like you sorta for something for vector..???

Tori~ UHHH well I dont I mean I bump into him so many times I just thought he would have a concussion also..he..he (Why do I care for him..do..I have something for...vector...wait I think I...like vector!?)

 **Me~ OMG!!!! I cant believe I had to end it right there sorry but it had to be done /crys\\\**

 **Mikasa~ Ughh Victoria come on stop crying your makung yourself look back**

 **Me~ Sorry but I just love it so much. Tori finally said it**

 **Mikasa~ Well not really all she said was that wait do i like him thats all**

 **Me~ So you dont want them together??**

 **Mikasa~ No I mean I ship them but-**

 **Me~ NEXT TIME ON ALL I WANT IS HER CHAPTER 4. FINALLY CAME TRUE!!**

 **Mikasa~ LET ME FINISH!!!**

 **Me~ /Smirk\\\ Never...hehe**


	4. Chapter 4 Finally came true

**Me~ Sup everyone how you guys been I have been great but trying to think about-**

 **Mikasa~ Victoria come on start the story**

 **Me~ Ugh fine ohh wait this one is when they start..The story is about to start please enjoy**

Chapter 4.Finally came true

Durbe~ ...vectors ok...are you alright it seems like you kida have something for him??

Tori~ UHHH well I dont I mean I bump into him so many times I just thought he would have a concussion also..he..he (Why do I care for him..do..I have something for...vector...wait I think I...like vector!?)

Durbe~ ???umm ok.. (Tori likes vector who would of guess)

And on the other room with everyone else waiting till durbe tells them about tori condition

Vector~ I hope shes ok

Rio~ I do also I need my best friend

Yuma~ Wait I thought tori was my best friend

Rio~ HA NO WAY TORI IS MINE!!!

Shark~ Calm down toris going to be fine

Back with them

Durbe~ So tori want to tell me anything??

Tori~ No not really why

Durbe~ Like who you like?? (I want to see if she would tell me tge truth)

Tori~ ...um I dont know (should I tell him but I dont think I do like him)

Durbe~ Ok I will be back /left with the others\\\

Kite~ Hey durbe hows tori??

Vector~ (hope shes ok)

Durbe~ Hey guys toris alright shes awake but she needs time to recover so just only a few people can see her at a time.

Rio~ I will go right now /walks\\\

Yuma~ Me too

Shark~ Same here

They went and they enter toris room and they saw her sit up from her bed and she was just thinking about vector

Rio~ Tori you alright

Tori~ Rio im glad to see you and thanks

They huge

Yuma~ Yea im glad to see your up

Shark~ So your alright?

Tori~ Yea im fine just tired but so far good

Rio~ Good im glad to hear that

It was a while and every one went to see tori but vector didnt but it was night and tori woke up and she left to go and eat something. When she did tori saw someone in the kitchen and went to see who it was. When she did she saw vector sitting down the table and tori walk over to him.

Tori~ Vector you ok??

Vector~ Hmm oh hey tori yea im fine

Tori~ Ok then well im going to get something to eat you want some?

Vector~ Sure why not

Then tori open the cabinet and grab the pickle jar to makes some brugers and it was all wet and some drips on the floor and tori walk and slip over and vector quickly grab toir and the jar hit the ground and spill all over the place.

Toir~ Huhuhuhu /breathing heavily\\\

Vector~ Dame you good tori

Tori~ Im good...thanks (Omg hes caring me why do I like it so much)

Vector~ (why do I always want to carry her all the time) ...i love it...

Tori~ Huh wait what did you say!!!????

Vector~ uhhh I meant I loved thoes...pickles

Tori~ Oh alright

After that vector put tori down and they went back to bed the next day durbe went to tori room to see how shes doing

Durbe~ Hey tori you feeling any better?

Tori~ Hm oh yea im good

Durbe~ Alright so hey can I ask.you something

Tori~ Sure what is it

Durbe~ Do you like someone??

Tori~ What makes you say that

Durbe~ Well it seems like you have feelings for someone but you just dont want to say anything to the person

Tori~ Durbe can you keep a secret

Durbe~ Sure of course, so what is it?

Tori~ Well I kinda have some sort of feelings to a certain someone...

Durbe~ ..who???

Tori~ ...vector...

Durbe~ /shock our of his mine\\\ Did you just say that your in love with vector!?

Tori~ No I didnt say in love I just said I sorta like the guy.. (But for some reason I do love him)

Durbe~ Ok so when you going to tell him

Tori~ I dont know

Rio~ Hey guys tori you want to go out

Durbe~ She cant shes going to.do something

Rio~ Like what??

Tori~ Its nothing

Durbe~ Sorry tori but I have to.. /turns to rio\\\ Toris in love with vector /saying that with a smirk\\\

Tori~ Ughh durbe you promise me not to tell someone

Durbe~ Sorry but hey its funny and you need to let vector know one day

Rio~ ... /still shock\\\

Tori~ Fine but how do I tell vector

With vector yuma kite shark

Vector~ Hmmm

Yuma~ Whats wrong vector

Vector~ Nothing

Kite~ Come on tell us

Vector~ I think im sorta having feelings for someone

Shark~ Who /laughing with interest\\\

Vector~ Ugh I cant say.. (Should I really say it)

Yuma~ TELL US ALREADY I NEED TO KNOW!!!! /shaking vector\\\

Vector~ okok yuma stop it already.. /he stops\\\ alright just dont say anything to her.. But its... Tori...

/all shock\\\

Kite~ ...you like tori...

Shark~ Holly crap I didnt think it was her

Yuma~ Im happy for you tori is a good girl and smart

Kite~ But she can sometimes be mean to us

Vector~ Oh well I just that's just how I like them /laughing\\\

Shark~ Well you going to tell her??

Vector~ Never

With tori

Tori~ Ok how can I even tell him

Rio~ Well be honest with him

Durbe~ And tell him how you feel for him and if he doesnt like you then hes lost but if he says yes then thats great

Tori~ Ok I will. And im going to tell him now

Rio and Drube~ GOOD LUCK /tori walks out\\\

With vector

Vector~ Crap I want to tell her

Yuma~ Do it then

Kite~ Yea tell her how you feel and she might say yes

Shark~ If no then sorry but hey you can get another girl

Vector~ Shut up. But fine im going to tell her /leaves\\\

Yuma, Kite, and Shark~ GO AND GET IT

Tori was walking and when she turned a corner she bump into vector

Tori~ Oww man we bump into each other alot huh.

Vector~ Yea seem like it

Tori~ Hey can I talk with you

Vector~ Yea I was going to ask you the same thing lets go

They both went into vectors room to talk

Tori~ (Well ok here it goesb Im going to tell him I love him)

Vector~ (Ok here we go I have to tell tori how I feel)

 **Me~ OMG I love it so much. Just so sad that I had to end it right there**

 **Mikasa~ Yea that was excited**

 **Me~ Huh mikasa your smiling**

 **Mikasa~ well it was good cant wait till more**

 **Me~ Yea well Next time on All I want is her Chapter 5. Telling the truth**


	5. Chapter 5 Telling the truth

**Mikasa~ Hey guys glad to be back so whos ready for more.**

 **Me~ /raise hand\\\**

 **Mikasa~ What Victoria?**

 **Me~ Well I was wondering if we were going to show all the details of the story when..well you know**

 **Mikasa~ Ohhh yea I know umm should we I mean I kinda do but Should we /smirk\\\**

 **Me~ Lets not do too much but just a bit /smirk\\\**

Chapter 5. Telling the truth

Tori~ Can we talk vector

Vector~ Yea sure

In vectors room

Tori~ Ok so hey you never let anyone in your room before..why me

Vector~ Well its kinda different with you

Tori~ And whys that?

Vector~ ...were good friends

Tori~ Oh yea we are I guess, so umm

Vector~ Ok tori you have something to say and I need to say something also ok

Tori~ Yea we should om the count of three ok

Vector~ Ok

Both~ One...two...three

Tori~ Im in love with you

Vector~ I love you

Both gasp shock of how they said they loved it

Tori~ ...did..you just say you love me

Vector~ You..did to. You really do love me

Tori~ /starts to cry\\\ ...vector...do you really love me??

Vector~ Tori... /walks up to her grabs her shoulders\\\ of course I love you im at first I didnt really thought about it but now I can see it clearly now and I see that I really do love you maybe admire you also

Tori~ ...vector..

Vector put his hand off of tori and tori walk up to him and huge him

Vector~ Tori

Tori~ I love you vector I want to be with you I want to be yours forever

Vector~ Tori /hugs he back\\\ I love you so much and I would love it if you would become my girlfriend??

Tori~ /looks at vector\\\ vector of course I would be your girlfriend I would love it

They kiss (me~ Finally)(mikasa~ Let the story continue you idiot)(me~ Fine..)

Later it was already night time

Tori~ Well I should go back to my room

Vector~ Dont go

Tori~ But I need to leave to get some rest

Vector~ Then just sleep with me?

Tori~ Yea but I need close to sleep

Vector~ Well I will borrow you some my close then

Tori~ Really umm sure I guess, but will they fit me?

Vector~ Why dont we find out /smirk\\\

Tori~ Ughh..vector stop /blushes\\\

Vector borrow tori a shirt and shorts when tori came out from his closet vector was staring at tori and then blush badly which made tori blush also. Later at night tori and vector were sleeping so peacefully like a cute couple. The next day they woke up and they kiss

Tori~ Ok I have to go back to my room

Vector~ Fine but later go to the living room im going to be there alright

Tori~ Sure just wait for me to change

Tori left the room and was walking quickly to her room but she got stop by rio and rio grab tori by the arm

Rio~ Tori where were you..and who are thos close from??

Tori~ Ok I will tell you but not here let's go to my room /they walk inside toris room\\\

Rio~ Ok so whats up

Tori~ Ok so yesterday me and vector told each other that we love each other and he told me if I wanted to be his girlfriend so I said yes and I was going to leave but he didnt want me to so these are his close and we slept together so yaaa.

Rio~ /face shock as f*!!!!\\\

Tori~ Rio are you ok???

Rio~ Uea Im fine but I just want to say /deep breath\\\ OMG I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU AND VECTOR ARE DATING!!!!!

Tori~ Yeaaa...are you ok with this

Rio~ No im not mad im very happy for you I love it that you found someone for you. Its ok if its vector im glad

Tori~ Thanks rio your the best /they huge\\\

Later tori got dress and went down stairs to the living room and she saw vector there watching tv and tori went up to him

Tori~ Hey vector /all cute\\\

Vector~ Hey tori (I love her)

Tori sat very close to vector and he put his arm around her and tori was smiling about it and thats when everyone was coming down to watch tv and once they did they saw that was happening

Yuma~ Oh so you and tori are dating now tagts good

Kite~ Wow she actually said yes

Shark~ Im kinda surprise it happen

Durbe~ Good job tori you got what you wanted

Rio~ Im so happy

Mizar~ Wait wait wait you two are dating now since when??

Vector~ Yesterday

Alito~ Tori what do you even see in vector

Tori~ I really love him and hes kind..well to me and very sweet

Girag~ Well im just happy to see that you two are happy im glad

Shark~ Hey vector what do you seen in tori then

Vector~ Well when ever im am around tori I fell happy and I just dont want that happiness to go away I want this relationship to last forever. I really do love tori with all my heart I really admire her by the ways she acts and how she goes threw life with a smile on her face.

All the guys~ Dame thats deep

Rio and Tori~ Aww thats so adorable

Tori~ /kisses vector on the cheek\\\ I love you so much vector

Vector~ /kisses tori\\\ I love you too

Rio~ Well now we know now then /goes up to vector grads him by the shirt to neck\\\ YOU BETTER NOT HURT TORI YOU BASTER. IF I HEAR THAT YOUR MEAN TO HER OR HIT HER YOUR DEAD YOU HEAR ME!!!

Vector~ ...ughhh ok I promise I womt hurt her...

Rio~ gooo /lets go\\\ hope you guys be happy forever

Tori~ hehe /laugh scard\\\ thanks rio

Shark~ Ok rio thank you for that

Later at school at lunch

Vector~ Ummmm /all mad\\\

Alito~ Whats wrong

Vector~ The guys that are here

Girag~ What about them?

Vector~ Well I found out that some guys are staring at tori alot

Alito~ Let who??

Vector~ I dont know there name all I know is that when evef were together they stare at her and smile.looking up amd down on her but of course she doesnt know about it so that gets me even mader

Durbe~ And what are you going to do about it

Vector~ Kill

Girag~ NOO

Vector~ Yea yea I know well im just going to have to show them that tori is off limits now

Alito~ How??

Vector~ Ohh well if they stare I will get mad and yell talk yell

Rio~ No dont well maybe tori might like it but you might start being a overprotective boyfriend you know

Vector~ Well I will have to do it secretly

Tori~ What are you planing to do vector

Vector~ Nothing /looking away\\\

Tori~ Uhh vector please dont do anything that might get you in trouble ok

Vector~ Ya I will

Later at the end of the day tori went to vectors locker and he was getting books and when they were waiting and then a guy went up to tori to ask her something

Random guy~ Hey tori its me from class I sit in the front

Tori~ Oh yea umm Justin right?

Justin~ Yea ha umm hey I was wondering if you had...anyone in your life?

Tori~ Oh like a..boyfriend (crap)

Justin~ Yea do you?? (Please so no)

Vector~ (I want to kill that guy) /slame the locker and look at him with an evil eye\\\

Justin~ Huh uhh soo?? What wrong vector

Tori~ Justin your a nice guy but theres something you need to know I already have a boyfriend

Justin~ Oh who is it?? (Dame it who is this guy so I can beat him up)

Vector~ ITS ME

Justin~ Huh ooook never mine tori have a good day and sorry about that now I have to go soo BYE!!!

Tori~ /turns around\\\ really vector you just had to scary the guy

Vector~ Well he was all over you I couldn't take it anymore

Tori~ Oh god vector I love you but you have to let me do it first so I can say it nicely

Vector~ Fine alright you can take care of yourself I know but I still love you and will protect you alright

Tori~ Yea I know thats why I love you /kiss\\\

Later at home tori vector and alito were watching tv

Vector~ /smiling\\\

Tori~ Are you ok vector you never smile that much??

Vector~ Hm oh no im fine

Tori~ Ok (whats he up to now)

Alito~ Ha vector is such a weirdo tori your boyfriend is a loser

Tori~ Really alito you have to be so mean you now vectors going to get you back

Alito~ Yea I know but I will be ready

Vector~ Oh sure

Then alito was going to change the channel but nothing happen so he check the batteries he opened it and fake snakes pop out and scard alito he jump and fell down hit the ground really hard

Tori~ Oooh man vector why...

Vector~ /laughing so hard\\\ sorry had to be done

Tori~ Umm alito are you..ok

Alito~ ...grrrr /stands up\\\ VECTOR IM GOING TO KILL YOU

He ran to vector but vector put tori in front of them he stop

Tori~ Really vector you put me as a wall

Vector~ I know alito wouldn't hurt a girl

Alito~ You a* tori can I please kill vector

Tori~ Sorry but no /huging vector\\\ I need him alive

Alito~ Ugh tori

Tori~ But you can punch him??

And alito did punch vector on the shoulder

Vector~ You ass /about to punch him\\\

Tori~ No stop

Vector~ Why?

Tori~ Cause I said so

Later at night vector and tori went to toris room and vector put tori on her bed kissing her

Vector~ Its time for your punishment

Tori~ Why

Vector~ For letting alito punch me thats why

Tori~ Sorry /trying to be cute\\\

Vector~ Cuteness not going to work

And vector started to kiss tori and went down to her neck and they make love for a while once they were done

Vector~ There done

Tori~ I love you

Vector~ I love you too

Tori~ Im going to bed

Vector~ Yea see ya

Tori~ Your not going to sleep with me

Vector~ Oh I mean I will sleep with you

Tori~ Nah its ok time for separate time

Vector~ Really come on dont be like that

Tori~ Fine sorry /kiss\\\

Vector~ Come on lets sleep

Tori~ Really!!

Vector~ Yea I cant say no to you

And they went to sleep

 **Me~ Thats cute I love it so much**

 **Mikasa~ Yea finally they got together**

 **Me~ I know right cant believe it I love it**

 **Mikasa~ Cant wait to read more**

 **Me~ Yea more vector and tori love time**

 **Mikasa~ Stop well next time on All I want is her Chapter 6. The new guy**


	6. Chapter 6 The new guy

**Me~ Alright when welcome back everyone**

 **Mikasa~ Hey guys ready for more vector and tori**

 **Me~ Im sure am..soo this guy thinks hes all tough and good huh**

 **Mikasa~ Stop and let the story show**

 **Me~ Sorry now the story is about to begin enjoy**

Chapter 6. The new guy

Once tori and vector fell asleep and the next day came they woke up and got ready for school and they all were on their was to school till

Randon guy~ Man I wonder who is the new kid??

Another guy~ Yea I wonder how hes like and all

Yuma~ Who are they talking about??

Shark~ I guess by the way they are were having a new student today

Alito~ Wonder who??

A girl~ Omg I heard hes so cute

Another girl~ I just hope he doesnt have a girlfriend

Rio~ Hmm so its a guy huh

Tori~ Now im getting interest to see who this guys it hehe

Vector~ (hopeful this guy isnt all that good looking)

Mizar~ Well we should get to class

To class

Teacher~ Ok student im sure you all heard that were having a new student today so I will let you all to meet Nelson Andrew

He walks in and all girl were blushing on how cute he was with green eyes and gray or very light blue hair

Teacher~ Ok so now nelson you can sit next to..tori and vector

The teacher told tori to stand up so she did and he went to the table and sat down

Tori~ Hi my name is tori

And vector wasnt saying anything till tori kick him so he had to

Vector~ Uhh...my name is vector

Nelson~ Well hello tori and vector its a pleasure to meet the both of you

Later after class

Kite~ So what is it for lunch

Mizar~ I dont know but im sure anything will be good by now

Yuma~ Yea food so...DELICIOUS /drooling\\\

Tori~ YUMA!!! Your dooling again..

Yuma~ Sorry

And at the table nelson was just staring at tori the whole time and in his mine

Nelson~ (Wow that tori girl is something else I wonder if she will be with me I hope so she is so beautiful)

At lunch they were eating and then nelson walk over to the table

Nelson~ Hey tori can I speak to you in private

Tori~ Umm sure I guess

Vector~ ...

They left

Durbe~ Wonder what that was about

Vector~ I dont truths that guy

Rio~ Aww is someone jealous~~

Vector~ Shut up rio im just saying that I dont like the guy

Shark~ Now that you mentioned it he did have a weird aura around him

Girag~ Should we follow them to see what there up to??

Kite~ Yea we should and vector already though about it already so he went a head..so yea /they see that vector was gone\\\

Rio~ Ooo I wonder if vectors going to beat him up aww a battle for tori so cute

Shark~ RIO!! This isnt the time we need to see how things are going

When they were running to catch up with vector they saw him standing so they went up him to see how things are

Girag~ How are things??

Vector~ Ok I guess he didnt make a move so thats good

With nelson and tori

Tori~ So what is it you were going to tell me

Nelson~ Oh well you see I wanted to ask you if you were...seeing anyone right now??? (Please so no)

Vector~ WHAT!!! /whispering so thet dont hear\\\

Rio~ Omg he told her that

Yuma~ What is he thinking

Durbe~ Dont worry toris going to say no

Alito~ How do you know tori might think that guy is cute or hot...I mean yea shes going to say no... /seeing vector gettinf mad\\\ (I shouldnt of had said that)

They hear what tori said

Tori~ Oh well umm actually I already have a boyfriend..sorry

Nelson~ Oh do you mine telling me who?

Tori~ Well im dating vector /smiles\\\

Rio~ Shes staying true to herself

Nelson~ ...what your dating...vector?? (How the hell did vector get tori!?)

Tori~ Sorry nelson

Nelson~ But I dont get it tori why vector??

Vector~ Whats that suppose to mean??

Alito, Mizar, Shark, Rio, Yuma~ /laughing quietly\\\

Vector~ Shut up im way better then that guy

Tori~ And what that suppose to mean?

They all look

Nelson~ Well tori dont you remember vector was a barian and he destroyed lots of worlds plus he was a very evil man. How could you stand to be with the guy and.. Still love the guy I just dont get it tori you need a more better and nicer guy in your life then vector..

Toir~ ...

Vector~ Im going to kill him /starts to move a step but get stop by shark kite alito girag mizar\\\

Rio~ Hold up toris about to say something

Tori~ I..I cant believe you said that. Let me tell you something about vector yea he was bad in the past but that was in the past and now its the present and vector changed so much he became so nice to people..well not to some but mostly to other and with me he loves me with all his heart and I love him also. I can care less what you think about him cause the only thing I know is that I will forever love vector with all my heart and the rest of my life.

Every one was surprise by how tori stood up for vector and talk back

Nelson~ Ughh I...How.. /speechless\\\

Vector~ ...tori... (God I love that girl)

Rio~ Wow tori was so brave at it and ahe stood up for you

Vector~ Huh I guess tori really loves me

Shark~ Hmm I wonder were she got it all

Vector~ By herself shark I didnt do anything

Shark~ Alright sure

Tori~ Alright then I guess I should leave and go find the others..bye nelson

Right when tori was about to leave nelson quickly grad tori wrist to not let her leave

Tori~ Oww nelson your hurting me let go

Nelson~ No I dont think I will let go I want to fo something first

Vector~ That basted /about to move\\\

Rio~ Wait

Vector~ Why??

Durbe~ You have to let tori figure this out herself she can get pass this

Vector~ Fine let see but if he starts to hurt her even more im moving

Rio~ No crap if he does im going to hit him

Tori~ (alright I need to lossen his grip so I can get free)

Nelson~ /leans into tori about to make a move on her\\\ you will love me

Toir~ (CRAP) /trying to move\\\

And nelson was so close to kiss tori that it kinda look like he kissed her but right before he could of vector came

Vector~ /punches nelson\\\ /had a very angry face\\\ WHY THE HELL YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRL YOU BASTER!!

Tori~ uhh vector!!

Rio~ Tori are you ok??

Tori~ Rio and everyone??

Nelson~ /stood up and smiled\\\ hmm well you won this time vector but tell can you protect tori for so long. Just you wait tori will be all mine /leaves\\\

Vector~ I hate that guy

Tori~ ...vector??

Vector~ /turned around and look at her\\\

Durbe~ Ok we will be leaving to let you guys talk ok bye

They all leave

Rio~ Vector better-

Get stop by shark and he grad her and took her away

Tori~ Well ummm vector..I... (What do I even say!?)

Vector~ Tori its fine really

Tori~ Vector are you sure?? I mean you..

Vector~ TORI LOOK IS FINE REALLY

Toir~ ... /tears about to start but stop\\\

Vector~ (crap im making her cry) sorry tori I just-

Tori~ No I get it your mad at me cause nelson talk bad about you and he tried to break us up and he tried to kiss me soo yea I can see why your mad at me...

Vector~ Wait mad at you.?? Tori no I can never be mad at you the only person im mad at is nelson. For talking about me and trying to take you away from me

Tori~ So your not going to break up with me

Vector~ I will never do that..plus rio will kill me if I do

Tori~ Thats true im so happy to have you as my boyfriend vector I love you so much no matter what happens /kiss his cheek\\\

Vector~ I love you also tori, and I will do anything just to see that smile on your face /kiss her\\\

 **Me~ AWWW SO CUTE**

 **Mikasa~ Im glad that hes not mad at her**

 **Me~ Yea I was like no vector please dont be like that**

 **Mikasa~ Yea I know you were yelling about it**

 **Me~ Stop it**

 **Mikasa~ haha so next time on All I want is her Chapter 7. Just a normal day**

 **Me~ Well see yea everyone...I think we were suppose to tell them something??**

 **Mikasa~ Uhhhhhh...OHH YEA I REMEMBER..the next story**

 **Me~ Oh yea so we will be doing a new story about shark x tori and its going to be called rival love.**

 **Mikasa~ More detail later guys!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Just a normal day

**Me~ Hey guys and welcome back cant wait to see what happens today**

 **Mikasa~ Well we will have to find out now**

 **Me~ Ok lets get started..Wait are we supposed to tell about the other story??**

 **Mikasa~ At the end**

 **Me~ Ok lets get started please enjoy.**

Chapter 7. Just a normal day

At the house there was nothing to do all day sinc it wasnt a school day nor they didnt have any plans so they stayed at the house till yuma had am idea

Yuma~ Hey guy want to play soemthing!

Shark~ What is it??

Yuma~ Ok why dont we play house??

Tori~ House?? What do you mean play house?? (Why do I have a bad idea about this game??)

Yuma~ Its simple we each have a role and we play the role with each others

Durbe~ Like a play?

Yuma~ Yea! So each of us has a part first a family that has a mother father and a son they are going to be played by tori vector and me

Tori~ What??

Vector~ Wait me and tori are married and yiur our son??

Yuma~ Yes!

Tori~ ...ok..

Yuma~ Next a gay family with their daughter which are kite shark and rio

Shark and kite~ WHAT!! I HAVE TO BE MARRIED TO HIM

Rio~ So I have two dads??

Alito mizar vector were laughing

Shark~ Shut up

Kite~ I dont want to play

Tori~ Just do it

Yuma~ Next another gay family with two sons which are durbe and girag are the fathers and mizar and alito are the sons

Durbe~ Ok??

Alito~ Fine by me

Mizar~ Alright then

Yuma~ Ok we will start tomorrow so lets have gun with this

They all go to bed and the next day

Tori~ Vector I have a bad feeling about this

Vector~ Well yuma wanted to play this and no one said no so I guess were stuck with this

Tori~ Yea but at least were together /kiss his cheek\\\

Vector~ Yea at least im not a gay father im glad I got to be with you /kiss her lips\\\

They were kissing till yuma burst the door open

Yuma~ MOM!!

Tori~ Yuma what are you doing!! /gets off of vector\\\

Yuma~ Im hungry!! I WANT FOOD NOW!!

Vector~ Cant you wait till later

Yuma~ No I want it now

Tori~ ugh fine lets go

Vector~ But!?

Tori~ I guess this will have to wait

Vector~ Fine but I will be down stairs later ok /kiss tori\\\

Tori~ Alright then /about to kiss vector\\\

Yuma~ No more kissing!! Lets go /pulls tori away\\\

Tori~ YUMA!!

Down stairs in the kitchen

Tori~ What you want for breakfast yuma

Yuma~ Pancakes with bacon!!

Tori~ Fine then just wait

Rio~ Morning tori yuma

Tori~ Hey rio how was kite and shark

Rio~ Ugh dont remind me they kept arguing all night they wouldnt let me sleep

Tori~ Oh sorry bout that you want pancakes with bacon??

Rio~ Yes please. So how was yuma being your kid??

Tori~ Well its ok I guess just he kepts yelling for me when me and vector are together

Rio~ Really?? Wow yuma you sure now how to ruin the moments

Yuma~ Hey all I want is food and I will leave you guys alone

Tori~ ...sure..

Later tori made pancakes they ate then shark and kite came and ask for food then durbe and girag came and mizar and alito came so tori had to make lots of pancakes with bacon for ever one

Tori~ /breathing heavily\\\ ok that's all right

All~ Yea thank you

Rio~ Wow sorry tori you sure made alot of food

Tori~ Yea cause everyone started to pop out of nowhere asking for food

Yuma~ Thank you mommy /huges her\\\

Tori~ uhh sure now go and watch tv

Yuma~ ok /leaves\\\

Mizar~ Wow yuma is sure taking this seriously..

Tori~ Tell me about it

Shark~ Wow tori this is realy good

Kite~ Yea thanks for making food its really good then someone doesnt know how to make food

Shark~ Shut up I just didnt want to make food for you

Rio~ Here we go again..

Durbe~ Here let me help you with the dishes tori

Tori~ Thanks durbe it means a lot

Alito~ So where vector tori??

Tori~ He watching tv with yuma

Alito~ Ok then thanks for the food /leaves\\\

Vector~ ... /watching tv with yuma\\\

Alito~ Sooo vector how was your morning

Vector~ Ok why??

Alito~ No just wondering if well you know? If you and tori well... /smirks\\\

Vector~ SHUT UP ALITO!! And no!!

Yuma~ What are you talking about?? /confused\\\

Alito~ Oh nothing yuma /laughs\\\

Later in the afternoon

Tori~ Hmm /looking threw the kitchen\\\

Vector~ Whats wrong tori??

Tori~ We dont have the ingredients to make pasta

Vector~ Why not make something else?

Tori~ Cause yuma told me he wants pasta and I cant tell him no

Vector~ Why not

Tori~ Cause hes going to start to cry and hes crys alot if he doesn't get what he wants so im going to buy some at the store

Vector~ Want me to come

Tori~ Sure let me get ready

They got ready to leave

Kite~ Where are you guys going??

Tori~ To buy some food to make pasta

Rio~ Can I come!!

Tori~ Sure is it ok with your fathers?

Rio~ I dont care I just need to get out of here

Shark~ Rio! Ugh fine just

Kite~ Hey tori can you buy some chips at the store

Tori~ Yea ok

Mizar~ Ooo buy some pop would ya!!

Vector~ Anything else guys!

Durbe~ Milk

Tori~ Ok we will be back

They left to the store and when they got there

Tori~ Ok I will go and buy the ingredients for the pasta

Rio~ I will get the milk

Vector~ Chips then

They left and they when rio and vector got together

Rio~ No not that chip

Vector~ Whatever were still getting it

Rio~ But I dont like that kinda

Vector~ I dont care

Rio~ IM TELLING MY DADS!!

Vector~ Like I care!!

Rio and vector were yelling loud they were causing a seen and when tori got the things she walk back and hear people talking and them and tori wonder who it was when she got there she saw it was them two

Tori~ ...guys... /getting mad\\\

Rio~ Another kind!!

Vector~ No!!

Rio~ Dume a*

Vector~ Spoil brat

Rio~ Idiot

Vector~ A*

Tori~ Vector stop it right now!

Vector~ ..t...tori... (Crap!!)

Tori~ Rio calm down we can get two other chips

Rio~ Ok...

The store manager~ Uhh mama can you please leave these two are causing a seen

Tori~ We will but let me buy the food first

The store manager~ Alright then

They bought the things and left home when they got home

Yuma~ Hey you guys are back

Tori~ Hey yuma we got the pasta just let me make it ok

Yuma~ Ok mommy

Kite~ My chips...are you guys ok??

Rio~ Yes..we are perfectly fine /scard\\\

Vector~ Yea we are happy now haha /laught nervously\\\

Mizar~ Just what happen in the store??

Rio~ Well umm /tells them all about it\\\

Shark~ Ohh ok so you and vector were arguing and tori got mad and??

Vector~ W.well on the way back..s..she /tells them that tori was yelling about it that she was embarrass that they made a seen and they were about to get kick out\\\

Alito~ Ohh so she got mad at you guys..so is she ok now??

Yuma~ But mommy seen fine when she talk to me??

Vector~ Yea I dont think I want to get her mad ever again /scard\\\

About 1 hour later they were watching tv

Tori~ Ok guys foods done

They went to eat and they were all full after that it was night so they went to their rooms

Mizar~ Come on altio lets play game

Alito~ Yea sure want to play yuma??

Yuma~ Hold up mom can I?

Tori~ Yea sure just play for a bit then go to sleep ok

Yuma~ Yea mama

Kite~ Im going to bed

Shark~ Same here

Rio~ Together???

Both~ NO!!!

Rio~ Hmm ok then

Durbe~ Same here bed time night Every one

Girag~ Yup night see ya later

Tori~ /goes to her room\\\

Vector~ Umm tori do you want me to..sleep with you??? /still a bit scard\\\

Tori~ Sure but try not to get an argument

Vector~ Tori come on I said sorry

Tori~ You guys made a seen it was embarrassing for me you know!!

Vector~ Im sorry

Tori~ We were about to get kick out!

Vector~ I know and im fully sorry for that it wont happen again ok

Tori~ Oh it wont cause you better make sure of it.ok

Vector~ Yea im sure

Tori~ Good.now leta get some rest /kiss vector and get in bed\\\

Vector~ Ok night

They all slept and the next day yuma told them that they can stop cause school and so they didnt play it anymore now and they went back to normal for most part they still argues but when tori isnt around or in public...

 **Mikasa~ Thats all for now guys**

 **Me~ Wow that was weird and funny**

 **Mikasa~ Ok so the story will be writen later like in a few more chapters cause still need to know how its all going down**

 **Me~ But for sure it will happen but it start with a love seen then it will end in a very sad way...yea I know sad ending**

 **Mikasa~ Anyways on the next chapter of All I want is her Chapter 8. The carnival incident part 1..**

 **Me~ Yea there's going to be 3 parts to this chapter. Its going to have lots of things that are going to happen**

 **Mikasa~ Stay toon for more**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1 The Carnival incident

**Me~ The carnival is here yea!!!**

 **Mikasa~ Victoria calm down you know its the storys carnival**

 **Me~ ...yea I know but its still exciting for me to see what will happen**

 **Mikasa~ Yes I know so lets begin the story shall we??**

 **Me~ We shall please enjoy**

Chapter 8. Part 1. The carnival incident

It was morning and they all got up to get ready for school. Tori and durbe made breakfast and they ate and then head out to school. When they got there..

Durbe~ I wonder what's going to.happen today..

Alito~ Yea.something alway bad has to happen

Kite~ What makes you say that??

Nelson~ Hello guys

Vector~ Nelson /mad\\\

Rio~ What do you want nelson /gets close to tori\\\

Nelson~ Oh all I want is to see my tori that's all /getting close to tori\\\

Vector~ I dont think so tori isnt you're /stoping him\\\

Nelson~ Oh well see yea /leaves\\\

Shark~ Hmm I guess some days never change

Tori~ /hits alito\\\

Alito~ Oww what was that for??

Tori~ You jinxed us

Alito~ What??

Rio~ You said "yea something alway bad has to happen" remember

Alito~ As a joke I didnt think it would actually happen

Yuma~ Hey class is about to start lets go

They all went to class and when it started

Nelson~ So what are you guys doing today

Tori~ Hmm well we dont have anything plan today do we vector??

Vector~ No not really why?

Nelson~ Oh just want to see if you guys know that the carnival is here

Tori~ Huh we have one??

Nelson~ Yes we do its on firday hey why dont you guya go to the carnival??

Tori~ Hmm I guess we can tell the others

Vector~ I guess (whats his game)

After class

Tori~ Hey guy want to go to the carnival on firday

Yuma~ DID YOU SAID CARNIVAL!!

Tori~ Yes..

Yuma~ I want to go!!

Rio~ The heck is a carnival??

Yuma~ Ooo the carnival is like the only most funies thing ever it has lots of awesome rides and lots of delicious food and games also

Rio~ Oo that sounds fun

Shark~ Who told you guys there was one?

Vector~ Nelson told us during class

Mizar~ And your thinking about going??

Vector~ I dont know I have a nad feeling about all of it

Tori~ Come on vector it cant be that bad

Vector~ Hmmm

Yuma~ Yea come on please

Rio~ I think its a good idea right guys

Shark~ Sure

Kite~ count me in

Mizar and alito~ Yes

Girag~ Well everyone is saying yes so yes

Durbe~ I guess its more better then staying home all day

Tori~ Well vector can we??

Vector~ huuu...fine we will go

Toir and rio~ YEA!! /hugging\\\

Yuma~ Come on let's go

Mizar~ Firday yuma its thursday so tomorrow we will go

Yuma~ Oh yea I forgot haha

Later the next day they all got ready and head out to the carnival and once they got tgere they were all surprise on how big it was full on rides food places and lots of games with prizes

Yuma~ Ohhhh so HUGE!!!

Tori~ Wow its so big for a carnival

Kite~ Lets see what theg have

They all went inside and they all wanted to ride the rides so they decided to split up into two threes and one four

Durbe~ Ok so alito girag and me

Kite~ Me yuma and mizar

Shark~ Me rio tori amd vector

Durbe~ Ok well lets split and we will meet with each other in two hours at the entrance to go with others ok

All~ Agree

Yuma~ Leta eat!

Mizar~ You just ate at the house yuma

Yuma~ But im hungry now

Kite~ Ughh all you want is to eat lots of food

Alito~ Wow look at that ride lets ride it

Girag~ Yea looks fun

Durbe~ Are you sure about this

Alito~ No challenge is too risky for us

Girag~ Yea lets go /runs to the ride\\\

Durbe~ Why do I have to be with these people

Shark~ Rio you cant just buy the prize you have to win it

Rio~ But I just want to buy it thats all

Tori~ But just play the game then

Rio~ Fine /plays shoot the target\\\

Guys~ Winner here you go /gives her a blue doll\\\

Vector~ Just how many dolls do you need

Rio~ I can have as many as I want

Tori~ Ok so hey lets get on rides huh

Shark~ Yea thats why we came here for guys

Rio~ Ok what about that one

Tori~ Ok lets go come on vector

Vector~ But the line is too long

Shark~ Dont worry it will go by fast lets just go

Vector~ Nah I dont want to wait

Rio~ Yea cause your scard arint you

Vector~ No im not

Rio~ Yea you are too scard huh

Vector~ Ugh fine let's to then

Tori~ Hmm maybe I should try that??

They went al waited for a whilw but later got on and it was fast up and down side to side they had fun when they got off

Tori~ That was so fun

Vector~ Not bad

Shark~ Yea it was ok

Rio~ I loved it so fast

Nelson~ Hey guys you made it /huges tori\\\

Tori~ Uhhh nelson...ummm

Vector~ /pushes him off of tori\\\ what are you doing

Nelson~ What cant I just huge her??

Rio~ What fo you want nelson

Nelson~ Well I wanted to see if you guys came

Shark~ Well we did so yea

Tori~ Thanks for inviting us that was nice of you

Nelson~ Anything for you tori

Vector~ Ok so yea you saw us so bye now lets go /grabs tori hand and left\\\

Nelson~ Wow so needy

Rio~ Well bye

Shark~ See yea later

Tori~ Vector you can let go of my hand now (why is he so jealous of him)

Vector~ I know but I just dont like the guy

Tori~ Why?? He didnt do anything wrong?

Vector~ WHAT!! Are you kidding me tori he took you away and tried to break us up and he also tried to kiss you...and your saying he didnt do anything wrong!?

Tori~ I know what he did was wrong but that was in the past and plus he didnt break us up cause I love you and he didnt kiss me

Vector~ Yea cause I stop him from kissing you!!

Tori~ Well I could of stop him myself if you had some fate in me at least!

Vector~ I did had some when you said that you wont break up but the kiss you just stood there

Tori~ I was waiting for the right moment!!

Vector~ Well it look like it!

Shark~ Hey guy lets calm down now ok /worried\\\

Vector and Tori look at each other mad

Rio~ Hey guy its ok hes gone so lets at least ride some rides ok?? /worried\\\

Shark~ Vector just cool down its all ok

Vector~ I know but tori just doesnt know that im trying to protect her from nelson

Tori~ And im saying that I dont need protections I can handle it myself

Vector~ Yea sure lets see if someone else trys to get you and you cant even stop him! Or what your just going to stand still and let it happen to you again and let then tell you things!!

Tori~ Maybe...MAYBE I WOULD JUST LET THEM DO IT!!

Vector~ Maybe we should just find out go find nelson he seem to want you let him kiss you then

Tori~ Fine then if you want to be that way.maybe we should!!

Rio~ Tori no just stop you two

Shark~ Ok guys thats enough quit arguing

Vector~ No lets see what tori is going to do since its all here fault

Tori~ My fault how is this all my fault!!

Vector~ Your the one who wanted to go to the carnival in the first place cause nelson told you about it

Tori~ So at least im not the one who just took me away when nelson was talking to us

Vector~ And your mine I can do what ever I want!!

Tori~ ...so thats all you think about me..what im just your property...

Vector~ Thats not what I meant tori...

Tori~ NO!!! You know what forget it I dont care anymore just do what ever you want im leave /runs off\\\ ..i hate you..

Vector~ Tori wait!!

Rio~ Tori come back!!

Shark~ Tori dont run off by yourself

Rio~ Ill get her /runs after tori\\\

Vector~ What did I just do...

Shark~ You guys just had an argument its ok

Vector~ No its not me and tori never do plus she doesnt run off we just talk about it

Shark~ Well let her cool off for a bit lets just check up with the others

Thet left and meet up with the others

Yuma~ Hey weres tori and rio??

Vector~ Tori ran off and rio went after her

Durbe~ Why did tori ran off??

Shark~ Cause tori and vector had an argument and tori couldnt handle it so she left and rio went after her to see how she was doing

Alito~ Vector what did you do to tori??

Vector~ Nothing all I said was that I didnt like it when nelson was all over her

Kite~ Wait nelson is here??

Vector~ Yes and he gave tori a huge and she didnt even push his off or anything

Durbe~ Vector tori is a nice girl she wouldnt do that to a friend

Vector~ Well nelson isnt a friend hes trying to get me and tori to break up

Mizar~ And you guys did

Vector~ What no we didnt??

Shark~ Well she did ran off saying "I hate you" so that seem like you guys broke up already

Yuma~ So what are you going to do

Vector~ Im going to find tori and were going to talk about this

Durbe~ Ok good so lets find then

 **Me~ Owww man sorry but we had to end it there**

 **Mikasa~ Man I cant believe that tori ran off saying that**

 **Me~ Yea I never knew they would have an argument**

 **Mikasa~ She must be heart broken**

 **Me~ Ughh cant wait to see more and see what happens to tori and vector**

 **Mikasa~ Next time on All I want is her Chapter 8. Part 2 The Carnival incident**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2 The Carnival incident

**Me~ Hey guys and welcome back to the story I cant wait to see what will happen next**

 **Mikasa~ Yea what will happen to tori. How is the relationship going to end up**

 **Me~ So many questions**

 **Mikasa~ Only two...**

 **Me~ ...Please enjoy the story**

 **Mikasa~ Yea please do...**

Chapter 8. Part 2 The Carnival incident

Last time tori and vector had an argument and then tori ran off by herself and rio decided to follow her and shark and vector meet up with the guys and vector told them what happen and durbe told vector that he has to find tori before nelson finds her first. So they all went to try to find the two girls but no where to be seen

Yuma~ Tori!! Rio!!

Shark~ Come on guys come out!!

Durbe~ Where could they be??

Mizar~ Hey im sure there find maybe they found a person to tell them where there at and to find the entrance

Alito~ What no maybe nelson already found tori and hes comforting her right no- /gets hit by durbe\\\ owowow why did you do that!?

Durbe~ Shut up /points at vector\\\

Vector~ ...tori... /looks sad\\\

Alito~ Ohh sorry

With rio

Rio~ Tori where are you come on let me talk with you. Im here to help you I know vector can be an ass but please he didnt mean it. Please tori come on out..hes probably worried about you

Nelson~ Hey rio what are you doing here by yourself did they leave you??

Rio~ /grabs him by the neck\\\ wheres tori

Nelson~ What tori wasnt she with you guys??

Rio~ She ran off cause of you where is she tell me right now

Nelson~ Hey look I havent seen her around here ok I promise

Rio~ Fine /lets go\\\

Nelson~ Why did she run off by the way

Rio~ /tell nelson what happen\\\

Nelson~ Ohh I see so she mad at him

Rio~ Yea so I have to go and find her later

Nelson~ Hmm I wonder if I find her she will be so sad she need someone to comfort her hehe /leaves\\\

With tori

Tori~ ... (Ugh I cant believe vector why would he say that) im not some property im a human been

Flashbacks~ vector~ And your mine I can do what ever I want!!

End of flashback

Tori~ /start to cry\\\ I..I just can believe he said that...I.I dont think I want this...but I..

Flashbacks~ tori~ I love you vector

Vector~ I love you too tori /they kiss\\\

End of flashback

Tori~ I love him still...

With the guys

Vector~ Tori please be ok.. (Im so sorry for what I did man im so dume I wish I never said that)

Yuma~ Where are they

Shark~ Its almost getting late its 10 we need to get home by 12

Kite~ keep looking

Later they try to find but no can do rio try but cant find tori and tori was just walking around and she saw the wheel so she got on it and rio stop at a food place and ask for help and the guys were getting a bit close to where rio was at but right before they did.

The giant clock turned 11pm and everything was quite for a bit then out of no where a huge explosion happen it was a bomb and everything blew up and everyone was yelling and going crazy running towards the exit and they were all trying to see what caused it

Yuma~ What was that!!

Kite~ A bomb..but from where!!

Girag~ I don't know but where are the girls!!

Shark~ Wait is that rio over there /points to a blue hair girl laying down\\\

They rush to her and shark pick her up and saw it was rio and was crying but thank goodness she wasnt hurt at all

Shark~ Rio!! /hugging her\\\\.its ok im here now its all alright

Rio~ /crying\\\ shark I...was so scard everything was...normal till a...bomb and they all ran..and I couldnt...move and I fell and...

Shark~ Its ok rio im here your safe now..

Vector~ Rio wheres tori!?

Rio~ The food guy said that he saw a girl hair girl getting on the wheel..

Vector~ Tori... Im going to.look for her on the wheel

Yuma~ I am also

Kite~ I will help

Durbe~ So will I

Shark~ Ok you guys go get tori while we get out of here and get help ok

Vector~ Got it we will be back

They ran fast to the wheel where rio said that tori might be so once they got to the wheel the wheel was all destroyed it was no possible way that no one survived for it. They walk up to it and saw bodys laying there they were moving at all..they were..

Kite~ Those people there...dead

Yuma~ No...tori it cant be

Vector~ Tori she cant be...dead

Durbe~ But how...why..tori...

Vector~ Tori she...she didnt do anything wrong she was the nices person I..I loved her she cant be gone she just cant be.. /crys\\\

Yuma~ Tori shes my best friend..she cant be /crys\\\

Kite~ She was like our little sister we knew each other for a long time... /crys\\\

Durbe~ Tori I.I dont know how were going to tell..the others about this /crys\\\ tori no you can be dead

 **Me~ ...tori... /crys\\\**

 **Mikasa~ Its ok /tears\\\ she will be fine**

 **Me~ Yea I know its just its too hard for me to take it all in**

 **Mikasa~ Yea I get it... So guys next time on All I want is her...Chapter 8. Part 3 The Carnival incident...**

 **Me~ I guess hope she makes it out alright...and she and vector turn out to be ok with the relationship**

 **Mikasa~ Yea I hope so also...**


	10. Chapter 8 part 3 The Carnival incident

**Me~ Hey guys...ready??**

 **Mikasa~ Well yea we have to see how the situation is and how it will be fix**

 **Me~ Well ok then..**

 **Mikasa~ ...ok well please enjoy the story**

Chapter 8. Part 3 The Carnival incident

Last time the gang decided to go to the carnival and when they did tori and vector had an argument about nelson so tori couldnt take it she ran away and rio tried to find her. Vector and shark went with the others and told them about what just happen.

Later they tried to find the girls but it was no use till the clock hit 11pm it was quick for a bit then out of now where a bomb exploded and Every one was shock they found rio but then rio told them that tori was at the wheel and when vector yuma kite and durbe went towards the wheel..it was destroyed and they found bodys laying on the ground they were dead. So they all though that toir was...dead...

Right before they left durbe told them to at least find toris body so they did. When vector was looking around the wheel he saw a girl with girl hair he was shock to see tori he ran towards her and when he got there the first thing he did was check if she was alive vector felts her heart and the most amazing thing was that her heart was still going..she was still alive

Vector~ GUYS TORI I FOUND HER SHES STILL ALIVE!!!!

They ran to vector

Yuma~ TORI!!

Kite~ Really is she awake!??

Vector~ No but her heart is still going, but she wont open her shes...and shes cold..

Durbe~ Hold up let me call shark /gets the phone out and start to make the call\\\

Vector~ Please tori please open your eyes for me...

Yuma~ Tori please come on we still need you..

Kite~ Tori please just be alright please

Vector~ ...tori..please I need you alive...

Tori~ ...v..vector /whisper\\\

Vector~ TORI!!! Oh god your awake right?

Tori~ Vector...why..is it so...cold...

Vector~ I know here take my jacket /puts it around tori\\\

Tori~ Vector...im...im so sorry..

Vector~ No its my fault im the one who said that to you. You did not wrong tori

Tori~ Vector...I..I love you... /close her eyes\\\

Vector~ I LOVE YOU TOO!! No tori please open your eyes again please tori..

Durbe~ Shark and the others are on their way here

Kite~ Are we going to the hospital??

Durbe~ No cause they mgiht be full with other people so I can take care of her at the house

Yuma~ Are you sure??

Durbe~ Yes I know how to do this im kinda like the doctor out of this family

Vector~ Im counting on you durbe

Durbe~ /nodd his head\\\ I will dont worry

Shark and the others got there rio was crying once she saw tori and durbe told them what to do when they get home so then vector pick up tori and they rush to the house to heal tori up. Durbe and mizar were trying to help tori girag kite and alito were getting food prepared for later and yuma rio were crying and shark was trying to confort vector up

Rio~ I cant believe I just hope tori os alright.. /wipes tears away\\\

Vector~ I wish we never had the argument..then tori wouldnt of have been in this mess

Shark~ Its not your fault vector lets just wait till durbe and mizar are all done

Its been a whole day since the bomb attack and everyone was healing up and trying to fix the carnival and also the news were saying they were going to find what cause the blast and how many people died cause of it

Later that day durbe enter toris room to see how she was doing once he enters

Durbe~ Huh tori your awake!!

Tori~ Huu durbe...hey thanks for taking cade of me

Durbe~ No problem I will always be here for you

Tori~ Thanks

Mizar~ TORI!!

Tori~ Huh mizar hey

Mizar~ Hold up tell me tell the others /runs down stairs\\\

News reporter~ Its been a day since the incident and so far there has been 5 death during all this. The army has posted a farewell to all the people that died it will be happening in 1 week

Vector~ Dame thoes bombers

Yuma~ There going to pay for what they did to tori..

Mizar~ GUYS TORIS SHES...

Vector~ What is it!!

Mizar~ Shes awake!!

They all ran up stairs to her room

Rio and Yuma~ TORI!!!! /runs up to her and huges her\\\

Tori~ Uhh hey rio and yuma

Rio~ I missed you so much

Yuma~ Dont scary us like that ever again

Tori~ ...sorry..

Shark~ Im glab that your alive

Kite~ Its good to see you again

Alito~ Yea were all happy to see you tori

Girag mizar durbe nodded

Vector~ ...tori...

Tori~ Hmm...

Durbe~ Ok lets give them alone time ok

They agree and left

Rio~ /huges tori and whisper\\\ tell me later

Tori~ ...ok

Vector~ Tori im sp glad that your ok

Tori~ Yea im happy also

Vector~ /gets closer\\\ tori look im sorry for what I said I didnt mean all of it I promise I was an idiot to say that..I love you so much to hurt you I was just so angry with him and I knew I could do anything about it...

Tori~ Vector im sorry also

Vector~ For??

Tori~ For being selfish and running off and saying I hate you...I didnt mean it I was mad but im not anymore im sorry I didnt think all this threw I was just so..so /starts to tear up\\\

Vector~ /huges her\\\

Tori~ Huh vector.. /huges him\\\

Vector~ I know you didnt mean it we just had our first argument together its ok but all I want is to let you know that I love you with all my heart and I will do anything for.. Anything to make you happy all I want is to see your smile again thats the only thing that makes my day and when you huge me or kiss me that complets my day. All I want is you and no one else

Toir~ /crys\\\ I.I LOVE YOU TOO VECTOR IM SORRY I LOVE YOU I ADMIRE YOU!!!

Vector~ Its fine..but now I don't want get you go..I almost lost you I was scard and I though when I saw thoes people at the wheel..I though that you..were... /crys\\\

Tori~ Vector look im fine see all I got are bruise and a scratches thats all you didnt lose me

Vector~ I know thats why I will make it up to you by never leaving your side I will do anything you want for now on

Tori~ Thats good but you dont need to be with me all the time ok I will be fine I got the others also

Vector~ Yea I know so lets go you need something to eat dont you??

Tori~ Yea I do

They both went down stairs to get something to eat and they were all talking about the news

Alito~ So yea there going to hold a ceremony for the ones that didnt make it out alive

Tori~ We should go

Vector~ You want to??

Tori~ Yea cause when i was on the wheel there was this other guy there also and when the bomb exploded i was about to fall off but the guy he saved me and kept me safe..but when i open my eyes he was gone..I wonder who he was??

Rio~ Well maybe we will find him at the ceremony

Shark~ Alright it's next week lets at least try to go on with our days ok

Thry agree and continue eating..after three days some where else..

??~ So did you guys complete the mission..

Nelson~ Yea yea we did we exploded the carnival at heartland

??~ Did you guys kill her??

??~ Umm no not really cause a guy was there who saved her and kept her safe so she is still alive...sorry

??~ Who kept her safe!?

Nelson~ Some guy..he has yellow and brown hair and...hes a dueler

??~ Hmm well is tori going to that ceremony..

Nelson~ Yes sir she is along with her friends sir

??~ Well we should pay them a visit then

They all laugh evily

 **Me~ /shock out of my mind\\\ ...NELSON TRIED TO KILL TORI!!!**

 **Mikasa~ Holy crap didnt see that coming..well kinda but still**

 **Me~ But who are these people and what are they planing to do to tori and who the hell is the guy that saved tori???**

 **Mikasa~ Well the next chapter is going to answer all the questions right??**

 **Me~ Yee but still why tori??**

 **Mikasa~ I dont know but hey next time on All I want is her Chapter 9. The ceremony**

 **Me~ Bye ever one to find out who these mysterious people are**

 **Mikasa~ Shut up can tell too much**

 **Me~ Dont tell me to shut up you loser**

 **Mikasa~ A***

 **Me~ Dumea***

 **Mikasa~ Whatever**

 **Me~ Yea...whatever**

 **Mikasa~ ...**


End file.
